


Password?

by padeals_lucnval



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short, TARDIS - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padeals_lucnval/pseuds/padeals_lucnval
Summary: Yaz loses, and has to look for, the Doctor. only to be faced with the hardest question in the universe: "whats the Password?"
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Password?

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt like this on tumblr and i can't sleep so here you go. :)

“ Doctor!” yaz screamed, only somewhat in jest. “Doctor where are you?, I swear I told you that I was not playing hide and seek with you.”

Somewhere in the corner of the console room, Ryan sniggered, hiding his face away from Yaz’s sight. Mostly in defense. If Yaz knew what he knew, well, it would ruin all of the fun wouldn’t it? 

In the third corridor to the right, Graham is also trying to avoid Yaz. her police training gave her skills, very specific skills which allowed her to prise any bit of information out of him. And he always gave it in joke form. He contemplates working on it, but decides Grace wouldn’t let him change his personality for anything. And nowadays, everything he did was for her. 

“Doctor, I’m gonna find you” Yaz shouts, not sure if you can even hear everything in the whole of the TARDIS. She looks to Ryan, who is still cowering by the edge of the room. He knew something. She could sense it.

“Where is she?” 

“Dunno.”

“Yes you do, you’re a terrible liar, and you’ve been laughing to yourself for the last five minutes” 

“I told ya, i don’t know” 

Yaz raises her eyebrow, that's all it really takes. 

“uh , fine. She went down that hallway. But I swear, I don't know anymore.”

Yaz runs through to find Graham. She knows this is some sort of game that the Doc has set up, teasing her, making her play against her own will. Yaz was secretly enjoying it, but the Doctor probably should not know that. 

“I don't know what she’s up to, but you, Graham, are going to tell me which of these lovely rooms she is in.” 

“That one, I think. Or maybe it's the other one on that side.” he says, pointing to the two doors next to him. The laughing coming from behind one of them, however, kinda gave the Doctor’s position way. Yaz had found her. She steps through the door to Graham’s left, but it is completely dark. The laughing gets louder until the whole room lights up, flashing fairy lights hanging around the most complicated pillow fort Yaz had ever seen. It had to be at least four rooms. 

“Doctor come out.”

“No,” she giggles “I shan’t” 

“Then I’ll come in, I will find you”

“You need the password.”

“The what?”

“The password.”

“Really? You are so immature sometimes, I really wonder if you’re five, not five thousand.”

“You have three guesses.”

“Can I have a clue?”

“It’s  _ really _ funny”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“Oh come on, it’s an Earth joke.”

“Fine, is it why did the chicken cross the road?” 

“No, why on Gallifrey would it be that?”

“Please doc, just let me in”

“It's the funniest thing ever.”

“Graham?”

“Warmer, oh and last guess.”

“I really don’t know doc.”

“The password is password, get it? Graham said its dead funny”

“I’m in love with an imbecile” Yaz announces, walking through the blanket screen to the fort. “Of course, It's bigger on the inside” 

“Welcome, Yaz, to the “Doctor’s pillow fort”, equipped with all of the fun pillow-related games, like pillow fights, pillow chess, and my favourite, truth or pillow.”

“Come here, you dork.” Yaz says, hugging the doctor tightly, before taking a cushion from behind her, commencing the battle.” 

“Love you too, Yaz.” the Doctor says, taking her own pillow to arms and retaliating. “Love you too.” 


End file.
